We're No Angels!
by Klarey
Summary: Sequel to Until Death, Do We Part?
1. Decision is Made

_**A/N: **Okay…I know…it's been a long time since I last updated any of my crappy stories…so sue me. Any who, I've been working on my other stories lately, but this new story of mine has been driving me crazy! I just had to get it started! And, some of you hadn't known this, but I'll tell you anyways. This is the sequel to "Until Death, Do We Part?" So, if you hadn't read that yet…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO READ THAT STORY! I'M SERIOUS! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND A FRICKEN THING IF YOU HADN'T READ IT! GO AWAY! SHOO! GO READ IT AND REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nah, don't own it…but I do own my boyfriend…oh yes…_

_**Another A/N: **I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU! GO READ, "UNTIL DEATH, DO WE PART?" I'M SERIOUS! Any who, any who. This is the much fluffier sequel to that story, barely any angst and it mostly revolves around Chrono and Rosette's now very complex relationship._

_

* * *

_  
Gunfire rang out through the clouded skies of the dark October nights of New York. Sure, it was cold, but that didn't bother the chase occurring on the eerie alleyways. 

"DAMN YOU! SLOW DOWN SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!"

The area around echoed the swift chirp of laughter and then a squeal of joy. In the distance, thunder roared and lightning flashed. Some time to be on a mission.

No.

What a great time to be on a mission!

The woman's habit didn't slow her down in the slightest, considering the slits of the fabric near her legs. Her ammo pack swung harshly around the woman's stomach, considering her constant running. One of her brown, leather boots splashed into a puddle, but that didn't stop the pace of the woman's running. Bowing her head quickly to miss a clothesline, her short, blonde hair flew up and snagged the wire, but was released when she tossed her head back and fourth. Gaining back her footing from her almost narrow stumble, the woman's blue irises scanned the deserted ally.

Sighing softly, she shoved her loaded gun back into its holder. "Bloody demon." She mumbled.

_ Hi! My name is Rosette Christopher. I'm a exorcist. Weird job, you might say. I don't care. I'm a weird person who grew up in a weird lifestyle. Specially after being claimed to be a sleeping demon's possession, to see my brother killed in front of my very eyes, seeing my fiancée be killed by a demon who called me, "Love," to have some of my life taken away from me by my reincarnated brother, taken hostage and thrown into a demon world to help gain my demon's brother the ultimate power, and to be possessed. There's a lot more, but that's only a brief example of my life. I'm apparently twenty two years old now and have a somewhat of a boyfriend…well, I would actually say we're somewhat close to being married, but…I can't do it yet…there's something I have to do first._

Giving a last glance at the dark, wet ally, she heaved a heavy sigh and splashed her booted foot into a puddle. "I came here to get a job done!"

_ You may be asking yourself, "Why the hell would I be in a dark ally doing a mission that somebody would never do?" Well, to tell the truth…I'm very pissed off right now…_

"You stupid bastard!" Rosette screamed out to particularly no one, only to have her words drowned out by rain falling down abruptly from the cloudy, gray sky.

_Oh yes…very pissed off…_

Angrily, she threw her ammo pack off and onto the ground harshly. Rosette's soaking blonde hair covered parts of her blue eyes, but she glared at the heap on the ground nonetheless. "Damn you, Chrono! This is all your fault!"

_**Flashback.**_

_The demon before me grew rigid stiff as his dark purple hair shifted in front of his crimson gaze. I heaved a sigh and twirled my index finger around the table slowly, "I know what you're thinking, Chrono…but it's what I want to do!"_

_Chrono's blood red eyes flashed fiercely on a sudden impulse of anger, "You know what I'm thinking? Rosette! What are **you **thinking?" He stamped his foot hard on the tiled kitchen floor._

"_Listen, I think that the poor guy disserves a second chance! Chrono, didn't you get a second chance? I just think that if…" I stopped when I saw Chrono scowl deeply._

_He ran a hand through his hair shortly and took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. "No one like him disserves a second chance, Rosette…and it's not like I asked for one." _

_The tall human looking demon stopped and said nothing. I gaped slightly at him, "Are you saying…that you wished that I didn't wake you?"_

_Chrono's eyes widened abruptly as he waved his hands out in front of him, "No! No! Not at all, Rosette! I just…"_

_Picking a grape from the bowl in front of me, I chucked it at Chrono. "Chrono! What I'm saying makes sense! Not like yours! Now, I'm going to find him no matter what! Everyone disserves second chances!" _

_Chrono looked as if he was going to say something, but stopped to duck to the ground when I chucked one of his most favorite glass cups at him. "HEY! I LIKED THAT CUP!"_

"_THEN GO BUY ANOTHER!" I screamed. _

_My blue irises darkened when Chrono stepped in front of me, blocking me from moving anywhere. "Where are you going, Rosette?" _

_Maintaining what calm I had left, I moved a hand up to his cheek and cupped it, lowering it down closer to my face. "I think you already know the answer to that question…" _

_With a swift movement, Chrono was knocked out on the ground. Snorting slightly, I grabbed my coat, guns, and clothes; locking them tightly in an already prepared suitcase._

_Chrono woke up quickly from his short black out to hear a car roaring away. "Great…back to the Order…"_

_**End Flashback.**_

So here she was. She was currently living at the Order and fulfilling out her job while finding what ways she could to complete her mission of finding Aion.

Rosette lowered herself to the ground slowly and sat in a puddle, not minding if she got wet, since she already was wet… "All I want is to give him a second chance…"

The woman's words swirled around her in an invisible pattern, wondering why the demon didn't disserve a second chance. Chrono was given one. So shouldn't Aion? The blonde woman believed that if Aion were to grow up in an area away from his previous birthplace, then he might not be the corrupt demon he was before he died.

It made perfect since to Rosette Christopher.

Sighing with the slightest of ease, the blonde nun moved forward to grab her wet ammo packet with the gun hatch hanging loosely on it's side and re-hooked it around her stomach. Hope was not all lost to find this bloody demon…

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Sister Kate shook her head, "No, Chrono. I'm sorry, but she isn't here right now."

Remington looked over from his present location of standing in front of the window to look at the very disturbed demon sitting in a chair ahead of the headmistress's desk.

"Chrono, she asked for a mission so we gave her one. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Chrono frowned and crossed his legs before mumbling, "It is to me…"

Sister Kate cocked an eyebrow, "You can find her very easily if you just…" Sister Kate stopped brusquely by Chrono's sudden rage.

"I will not turn into my appearance unless at the most direst of needs, Sister Kate. Now if you don't mind, I am going to find Rosette now." Chrono just about broke the door when he slammed it shut.

Sister Kate cleared her throat slightly before looking up at the Minister. "Father, we must really do something about him…"

Remington grinned, "It's not like we can get rid of him, Sister. He's like family…only…he's not…something like that!" Remington's grin disappeared, "Rosette is in love with him, as is Chrono to her…they're just scared to admit it to one another. His purpose of bugging us is to make sure Rosette is alright." Remington took his blue eyes off of Sister Kate to return staring out the window.

The headmistress nodded in understanding, "I swear though…he could be a tad bit nicer to us…"

Rosette roared with laughter in her old Ford truck as she rounded a corner with a slight spin and then halting it up with the breaks of the vehicle. "I have you now, you ass hole!"

The demon's wings were situated horizontally as it hastily glided loosely throughout the city. Not many people wanted to be out in the rain, so luckily, the demon had not been spotted. The beast from hell held a feature that resembled a grin as it looked behind him.

No nun.

Suddenly, gunfire exploded out into the clouded, gloomy skies and the demon fell to the ground. Hissing with pain, the demon stumbled to get up, oblivious to the fact that it's right wing had a semi large hole piercing through it.

It screamed out into the rainy skies when it raised it's horned head to come face to face with the cause of his wound.

Rosette stood ominously in his way. Her booted foot was clenched tightly on top of the demon's wounded wing and had him trapped with her holy gun locked and loaded right in its face.

The woman sighed and threw her blonde hair behind her shoulder, "You know…you were a lot of trouble to get to. I swear, if it weren't for the fact that you had killed more than ten people in the past few days, I'd have given up!" Lowering her quite cheerful expression, her face glowered with anger. "…But I'm not known to be giving up on killing a murderous bastard like you!"

The demon squealed and struggled under her foot's grasp, "_Please! Please! Have mercy! HAVE MERCY!_" The demon continued squealing until it was finally silenced by Rosette's gun.

The human looking demon looked up from the road, his slightly pointed ears tingling with the sound of gunfire. Slowly stopping, Chrono grimaced as he came across a red light in his Ford truck.

His crimson irises glanced across the street, finding that he was all alone in this October night. "Why the hell is it red when no one's coming?"

Chrono's frown turned into a slight grin when he stepped on the gas pedal…only to run into a semi truck. Cursing slightly, Chrono lurched forward and banged his head on the horn as his Ford twirled away from the on going semi.

"This is why I prefer flying…"

The blonde woman grimaced at the blood splattered on the walls of the narrow ally. This was going to be bothersome to whoever had to clean this mess up. Walking away, she came across a phone booth and placed in two quarters and punched in some numbers.

"This is the Magdalene Order, how may I help you?"

Rosette sighed softly, "May I speak to Father Remington?"

"We're sorry, but the Minister is not here right now."

Her eyebrow rose, "Where is he?"

"That's classified information, Miss."

"Classified information my arse…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Hey, listen! Can you send a clean up crew down to…" Her blue eyes skimmed the streets until she came across a sign, "Fifty Fourth Street, down into the ally near the coffee shop across it?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Sister Rosette Christopher."

"Ahh, yes…Sister Rosette. They'll be there in five."

"Yeah and…can you do me a favor?"

"Why certainly, Sister Rosette!"

Rosette scowled, "Right…can you…ask Sister Kate where Father Remington went? I **really** need to talk to him."

"Will do."

There was a click on the other line.

Rosette placed the phone back to it's connection and left the phone booth and headed back to where she parked her old Ford. Gasping slightly, she saw another truck that resembled hers in complete wreckage and catching on fire.

"Holy…" Rosette started forward, but paused once she saw a figure move inside of the truck. She stepped forward, but jumped back once the door to the truck was kicked open and a shadowed figure ran out.

Rosette watched the person run in place for a moment as it looked around for something, but then turned a corner and was gone.

Rosette snapped back from her dazed features. "HEY! WAIT! YOU!" She ran down the road the shape went, but whoever it was, was gone. "Ah, man…"

She pouted briefly, but was flung forward by the sudden explosion of the car. Both the sky and her vision darkened as she shut her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Chrono ran down the streets of New York, pausing when he had no clue where he could go. Someone far away watched him, but he paid the person no mind as he ran down the street again.

He had to find Rosette before she did anything incredibly stupid!

"_Hey!"_

"_Do you think she's dead?"_

"_Don't be a dumb ass! Of course she isn't dead!"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_You think I would know that?"_

"…_Well, yeah!"_

"_Hey! Come look! There's a girl here!"_

"_A girl?"_

"_Let me see!"_

"_Great! Now a crowd is forming!"_

"_Isn't that a good thing?"_

"_No!"_

"_Maybe someone can help her!"_

"_Hey, does she need medical attention?"_

"_I don't know…we just found her."_

"_Enough! All of you! Leave at once!"_

"_Y-yes, Sir!"_

_Rosette twitched when a cold hand fell down to her neck. _

"_Rosette…wake up."_

_Slowly her eyes opened and she shook her head with a slight smile, "Oh no…please don't tell me another dead person is visiting me again…"_

_The tall man before her grinned, "Bingo."_

_He helped her up to her feet. Rosette stared at the purple-eyed man with a nervous appearance, as she looked him up and down. "What's the purpose of this death visit now? First, Joshua. Then, the Lady Magdalene. And now you?"_

_Aion grinned, "It's fun to taunt the living with our pointless riddles of fortune."_

_The blonde woman looked around her surroundings. It was dark and eerie in this so called death land. The only bright things were Aion, whom was outlined with a faint silver glow that matched in with his white clothing and the numerous floating globes around them. Rosette noticed that she wasn't glowing._

"_May I dare ask where I am?"_

"_Hmm, yes you may. Welcome, to the Spirit World." Aion announced rather lamely._

_Rosette laughed nervously as she glanced around, "You mean…like Hell?"_

"_Something like that." _

_Moving out of the way of a white glowing orb, Rosette watched it float on aimlessly. "This is like when Chrono died."_

_Aion nodded and watched as several others floated by them. "Yes…Rosette, we do not have much time to speak."_

_Rosette frowned, "Why is that?"_

"_You can't stay here."_

_The blonde woman frowned, "Am I dead?"_

"_No…I'd say that Chrono's collusion with the semi left you knocked out on the streets."_

"_That was Chrono's car?"_

_Aion rolled his eyes; his glasses fell down to the end of his nose when he did so. "You two are so stupid! You pass by each other and don't even notice. Of course that was his car!"_

"_Oh…well you don't have to be mean about it!"_

"_Stop wasting time!"_

"_Okay! Then start talking!"_

"_Yes, as you know…I am dead." Aion stated bluntly. Rosette nodded as Aion went on; "You came here since you have a very strong connection with the dead…"_

_Rosette grimaced, but nodded again._

"_And so I must say that you are a complete idiot."_

_Rosette gaped, "That's all you wanted to say?"_

"_How could you ever want me back after what I have committed? Rosette, you are a very smart person…but you can be so incredibly stupid! Do you know what I can do when I'm back?" _

"_I know exactly and that's why I have conceived a plan!"_

"_And that is…?" Aion asked dully._

"_To not let you ever know about Pandemonium!" She chirped out cheerfully._

"_And that's it?"_

"_Uh…yeah!"_

"…_And how do you explain the mysterious wings and horns and fangs and claws and…" Aion left it at that._

"…_Um…we'll just say you're special! You'll never know about Pandemonium! That doesn't mean that we can't tell you that you're a demon!"_

"_Uh-huh, and what does Chrono have to say about this?" _

"_He…doesn't really like that idea…"_

"_Because he knows that sooner or later I might..." _

Suddenly, Aion and the gloomy world all disappeared as a person with crimson eyes jolted Rosette awake.

_**A/N: **And that's it. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out, but I've been REALLY, REALLY busy. I would've updated the Lines and How They Fell sooner, but I haven't even started their new chapters yet. Yeah, yeah, so sue me! Any who, all I have to say about this new story is, I have a great plans for this! And…if any of you dare to take my story, I will personally kill you. There will be no lawsuit or trials; I'll just kill you. I mean it! NOW PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!_


	2. Putting Plans Into Actions

_**A/N: **Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I last updated! Sorry it took so long guys, but I've been really busy! Since it's the last quarter of school, my homework has been piling up and, well, I just got caught up in it. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence…not like anybody missed me, though…_

_**Disclaimer: **Nahh, don't own it…_

_

* * *

_  
For a moment, Chrono felt very uncomfortable with his current position. 

The young woman underneath him blinked twice before blushing. It would seem that she had a very inappropriate thought run through her mind… The demon slowly got off of her and held out one of his slightly clawed hands, helping Rosette up.

"Rosette…are you alright? You have a nasty gash on your forehead…" He lifted up a finger and traced the blood down to one of her blue eyes, wiping it off gently.

Rosette only blushed further than what she had thought possible.

Chrono stopped and stared at her, for a moment, he thought that he was going to kiss her. "I-I…I was looking for you." He stuttered out, forcing himself to look away.

Rosette nodded and looked at the charred remains of Chrono's car. "Umm…I can see that you took one of the Order's cars…"

Chrono coughed slightly, "Sister Kate won't be too happy…"

Rosette cleared her throat. "Yeah…"

It was a very unnerving silence between the couple.

"Should we go?"

"Yes, let's."

They both ran off down the street, just as the so-called clean up crew came by to supposedly clean up the mess from Rosette's demon incident.

A large van pulled up near the dull sidewalk and two small feet followed by two large feet got out of the vehicle. One would find the two odd, for the owner of the small feet had two fluffy ears on her head, a long tail, and rounded glasses on the bridge of her nose. The other was wearing all leather and had his left arm missing.

The cat like being prowled near the remains of the demon and took in a deep breath and grinned innocently. "Rosette's been here…"

The tall man nodded as the cat woman pointed off down the road Chrono and Rosette took, both of them reentering the van and driving after them.

Chrono and Rosette stopped running after a while and took mouthfuls of air to catch their breath. "What do we do now?" Rosette asked after she had caught her breath.

Chrono's arched form straightened as a short ear flickered instantly after a short flare of his nostrils. The latter watched curiously as the demon did so just noticing a black van coming along side the road.

"Shader and Vid."

The tall man whispered and Rosette strained to hear his words, once she did, she gasped. "Those guys again? Aion's goons?"

Chrono nodded and stared coldly as the two forms got out of the car and approached them slowly. Rosette's eyes narrowed and Chrono looked as if he were about to transform when Shader held up her hands in peace.

Rosette's creeping hand fell to her side as she was just about to reach back and grab for her gun as did Chrono's arms.

The cat demon grinned cheerfully though, ignoring the two beings weariness of them and hugged Chrono. "It's been so long! I thought we had lost you for sure!"

Chrono didn't push her away, but he had on a strange sense of foreboding in his aura. "What a shame…" He muttered dryly.

"Don't be like that! Vid and I have been searching for the both of you everywhere!" She pushed her glasses up quickly as she did a brief curtsy to Rosette.

Rosette said nothing, but responded with a simple bow of her head.

It was quiet for a while when Chrono exchanged a glance at Rosette, Shader looked happily at the two, and Vid watched a pair of birds flutter around the other and finally land on his shoulder.

Finally, Chrono broke the silence. "So what do you guys want?"

Shader nodded shortly, "Yes, I was so happy to see you guys, I forgot all about that!" Her face shadowed up as her glasses seemingly shimmered from a source of light. "Come…"

She gestured to the car and Vid got back in, the birds on his shoulder soaring off. Rosette nodded and got in, much to Chrono's disliking. The demon stuttered for a moment, then hesitated, but in the end got in with Rosette in the very back of the van.

The ride was a silent one for Rosette. Chrono refused to meet her eyes and Shader and Vid didn't stop once for a break. The blonde nun hugged her knees tightly as she snuggled into her corner for a source of comfort, but was only met by the cold, chilled metal walls and the occasional jumble from the bumpy road.

She gasped lightly when Chrono scooted next to her and hugged her tightly. "Let's just hope that they know what their doing…" He mumbled softly and shook his head.

Rosette nodded and returned the embrace. Her blonde bangs got in her eyes slightly as she silenced a sniffle. "This reminds me of Joshua…" She muttered, touching the cross on her arm.

Chrono remained quiet from her mournful manner and waited out the trip to the end.

Vid opened up the doors of the van to see the couple holding onto one another, "Cute, real cute." He stated in a deep voice.

Chrono glared coldly at him, but Rosette blushed slightly and let go of the purple haired demon's body. She was first to get out and stared around in awe of the dark environment they were in.

Tree's covered her view from the front, but in the back there was the road and a wasteland. In the somewhat of a forest, there was darkness everywhere and had no source of light whatsoever.

"Why are we here?" She asked to no one in particular, but Shader was the one who responded.

"We're doing exactly what you want to do!" She lifted a hand to her chin as her tail twitched, "…Trying to get Aion back." Silence fell upon everyone as Rosette held back her startled demeanor. "You see…" Shader continued, "…we're helping you in a way, only, after we find our Lord he'll be coming with us."

"You're joking…" Rosette started, "…So that you can try to kill all my friends again? You're joking." Rosette repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Chrono and I can do it ourselves if you don't mind."

That's when Shader frowned, exiting her happy features. "How do you expect yourselves to find our Lord when you have no clue where he can be in the new Pandemonium?"

"New Pandemonium?" Rosette and Chrono repeated in unison.

"Yes, new Pandemonium!" Shader spat out with disgust. "Since the Holy Maidens body was freed, Pandemonium had no host to support her body so she had been vanquished from the face of the world and hell for that matter! Now her wretched daughter has taken over and has changed everything."

Vid nodded at Shader's words.

Rosette's mouth dropped, "They can do that?" The three demons stared at her for the moment, each sweat dropping. "What?" She frowned and puffed her cheeks out, "I didn't know that, alright!"

"Anyways…" Shader coughed slightly, "How will you ever find Aion if they have changed, or remodeled if you will, Pandemonium?"

Chrono nodded slowly, thinking about the risk of going into the hellish like place and not knowing where to go. They could be trapped in there forever if they couldn't find the right portal to open!

"You're right." He mumbled, wounding his lower lip as he bit down hard in a nervous matter. "We'll work with you for the time being, but when it comes to finding Aion, we'll reach him first!"

Besides the tall man, Rosette looked up at him in curiosity. It would seem that Chrono had finally chosen to work with her and not against her. The blonde nun felt a swelling of pride in her chest as she grinned. "So it's kind of like, "Capture-the-Flag," right?"

The three demons looked at her again. "What's that?"

Rosette's eye twitched as she muttered a curse underneath her breath. "Nothing…"

Chrono's playful expression disappeared into a look of seriousness, "How are you going to find him if the place has been… "remodeled?""

Shader shifted her weight over onto her right foot as one of her ears twitched, "Well, we have the place full of cameras." Chrono raised an eyebrow and Rosette gaped.

"You guys can do that? I didn't know demons were that smart…"

Shader glared at the nun. "Well, we're obviously not as stupid as you humans are!"

"We humans have managed to survive from a long line of war and fighting and managed to create technology! Probably without us, you guys wouldn't exist!" Rosette felt her ego boost up one level as Shader's tail stopped twitching.

The cat demon looked as if she wanted to say something nasty, but Vid stopped her with a rest of his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and let down her furious manner.

"When did you put cameras up?" Chrono asked calmly, completely oblivious to Rosette's triumphant form.

Shader looked down at the ground with a look of mourning in her eyes. "Near the final stages of Aion's former plan; he had us complete a whole system of cameras. I believe they are still functioning correctly due to their reaction to our monitors once we turned them on again."

"Have you seen Aion?" Rosette asked.

"No, no sign of our Lord." Shader muttered dully. "Although, we have caught recent activity in the new hive."

"You mean like a bee hive?" Rosette asked rather too cheerfully.

"Something like that…" Shader mumbled grumpily, but that disappeared soon. "But we'll find him soon, I just know it!" She let out a cheer, but nobody joined in. Irritated, she elbowed Vid in the ribs and the tall demon only let out a moan.

"Gees, you guys are so dull!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Again, I must apologize for me taking so long to get chapter two up. Because of computer problems, I probably won't be updating soon; so if you guys could just hang on for a little bit longer, chapter three will be up in no time! And also, I have a beta reader named Fran! Thanks Fran! Hopefully, she can correct my work so that it's better! See you all soon!_


	3. Seen but Not Seen

_**A/N: **Okay, now I know that I've been pushing the limits for me to be delaying my updates! Ehehe…stupid chapter title pun. …All right, that was very, very awkward… Let's just start the chapter and pray to God that this will be a long one!_

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own it! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THIS?_

_**Dedication: ** A new thing I've started; I dedicate this page to my number one fan! …and all my other reviewers…_

_

* * *

_  
After Shader's childish cheer, she had led them all to a small section of the forest where a cave lay hidden behind two big bushes. Once inside the cave, Rosette took careful notice of the small wires that hung off of the walls like some sort of weird decoration of the demon's will. Her eyes slowly traced their path, but came to a stop right when she noticed that it stopped at the mouth of the cave. Her eyes backed up and she once again started to stare them down from where a television stood and then to the end of the wires, where they seemingly disappeared into nothingness.

"H-hey! Is that natural?" Rosette uttered, examining the strange wires with the tip of her finger.

Shader grinned, "Be mindful to not touch the vanishing point, Rosette! Your hand might come back all old and wrinkly!"

Instantly, she yanked her hand back; giving Shader a sour look.

Chrono's eyebrow lifted as he noticed the wires for the first time, "So…they actually lead into Pandemonium?"

Shadder nodded and began to fiddle around with the television in the center of the cave.

"Really, why is this the location to set up the monitors?" He questioned calmly.

Shader spoke to him without lifting her head up from her work, "It had the best connection to the other world."

Chrono fell silent as he stared down the vanishing points of the wires. Rosette gazed wearily at them and backed away, "I don't know about this…what if something bad happens for keeping these portals open so long?"

Shader stepped back from the TV as it flashed on. Several outlined boxes appeared on each corner of the screen, showing numerous beings passing through them in both air and ground, "We got a connection!"

Chrono nodded and grinned slightly, "Something can go wrong. If pursuers noticed the openings, they will most likely go after the cause of it," he paused. "We are still wanted demons, so this will be a big opportunity for them," Chrono looked over at Vid; the big demon nodded. "Just because they teamed up with us last time, doesn't mean it'll happen again."

Rosette grinned, "Yeah, but I'm with you! They wouldn't want any harm to come to the "Saint," would they?"

The latter's reply was a grim one, "Magdalene was currently y…"existing"…in the demon world. If they had harmed you, that would cause an affect to her body; since the two of you weren't meant to be in the same timeline."

Rosette's grin slid off her face, "…that means…"

"…they can harm you now," Chrono finished. "But that won't be happening since you won't be coming with us," He continued firmly, silencing Rosette with a finger from her obvious surge of an argument. "You **_won't_** be coming with us, will she Shader?"

The cat demon mumbled something as she stared memorized at the TV screen.

"See?" Chrono's grim demeanor vanished with a look of relief in its place while he sat down to watch the screen.

"B-but…I want…" Rosette stopped when she noticed Chrono wasn't listening. She glared at him, but sat down.

Chrono watched the TV carefully, the words _Something's not right_ continued to run through his head.

It would seem to Rosette that the whole day was wasted on watching some demon's creation. She sighed heavily and stared out the cave; the sun was just going down. "Hey, I'm going for a brief walk, all right?"

Chrono turned to acknowledge her before turning back to focus on the TV again.

Just as Rosette turned to walk away, a flicker appeared on the upper left corner of the screen. She paused in motion to turn around and approach the TV, "Hey, Shader…can you zoom this screen up?" She pointed at the corner.

Shader nodded and in seconds, the screen was zoomed up. Rosette squatted near the TV and looked closer. To Shader, Vid, and Chrono; the TV was mute and in black and white. But it was much more to Rosette…

"_Your majesty…the demon's soul has been restored and has found its reincarnated body…" A demon about the average height of a human was kneeled down before a shadowed figure._

"_The Leader of the Sinners…it's been so long, since you've been in the land of the living," a soothing voice hoarsely whispered out, more to herself then the demon before her._

"_Your orders, your majesty?" _

_The shadowed figure seemed to gaze at the bundle in her arms, "He is to be eliminated, even if he comes back alive in the next year. We cannot risk having the new generation of demons getting his immoral plans in there already confused minds."_

_A laugh echoed throughout the palace the shadowed figure and the demon were in. The demon nodded and stared sadly at the bundle in his queen's arms. **Poor guy, he didn't even have a chance to change his life…**_

Rosette withdrew from the TV screen and gasped fearfully, her raised hand covered her eyes, twitching all the while.

Chrono was beside her and holding her tightly, "Rosette! What happened?" He held her tighter, lowering her hand from her face slowly.

"I-I…saw…Chrono! She's going to kill Aion!" Rosette hoarsely whispered, turning around to grab onto Chrono. "Didn't you see it?"

Shader and Chrono exchanged glances, "See what?"

"You…didn't…see it?" Rosette asked.

"No, Rosette. Whatever you saw, I'm sure it's just a hallucination," Chrono smiled. "Just relax, we'll find—"

"No, Chrono! I'm sure about this! I know it! I saw it! Aion needs us!" Rosette cut in quickly, pushing Chrono towards the vanishing points of the wires.

"What are you… Stop! Rosette! You don't know where this leads to—" Chrono stopped right in front of the ends of the wires. "Oh thank God, Rosette!" He turned around to see Rosette give him one final push.

Chrono was gone…

Shader sweat dropped to see an overly exhilarated Rosette, "Weren't you supposed to give him the directions to where Aion supposedly is?"

Rosette gasped, "Uh-oh!" She stared at Shader.

Shader just recognized that look in time, "Oh no you don't, Rosette! I am not a fighter!" She glanced at Vid; the tall demon nodded and stepped before the wires.

"Vid, I saw him last in the main palace area…please take care of Chrono for me…" Rosette waved good-bye as Vid disappeared.

"You should really warn somebody before you push them into the demon world…" Shader mumbled.

Chrono let out a shrill shriek as he fell through the portal and into the dark world of Pandemonium.

Just then, he realized he was nowhere near ground except for the tall ledge of the canyon besides him.

As he plummeted, his hand slid out before him and retched onto a ledge of the cliff; yanking him up from falling.

Chrono looked around him and noticed the wires connected to the TV next to him. "Damn you, Rose—" Chrono ended it with another scream when the ledge he clung to broke off.

Right near the ground, he stopped in mid air. Confused, Chrono looked up to see Vid in his demon form grabbing him.

"Oh, Vid! I thought I'd never be this happy to see you—" Chrono's eyes widened and once more he screamed when Vid let go of him; landing him softly on the ground. "Oh…"

Vid said nothing as he flew away from Chrono and towards one of the glowing green buildings.

"Vid! Wait!" Chrono ran after him as fast as his human like appearance would allow, while Vid acted as if he didn't exist.

The demon flew low to the ground, probably not to be seen Chrono suspected, and acted as if he knew this place better than any one would've expected. Changes had occurred to Pandemonium with the death of the late queen and this was to the pursuer's advantage. Without Vid, Chrono would be lost.

As Chrono saw Vid land at the edge of a corner, a flashback reemerged in Chrono's mind.

"_Shut up, stupid! You're going to get us caught!"_

"_Am not! And I'm not stupid!"_

"_You're too loud!"_

"_**You're** too loud!" _

_A young purple haired demon laughed when his white haired brother whimpered once he stepped on his booted foot, "Gees, Chrono! That hurt a lot…"_

"_Then be quiet or we'll get caught!"_

"_Why are we doing this anyways?"_

_Chrono sighed, "Must I explain again?"_

_Aion nodded._

"_Fine, I saw mother leave her throne without moving…I want to know how she did it!" Chrono grinned when Aion's ears lowered._

"_What's so exciting about disappearing?" Aion groaned, scratching his head._

"_I just…want to know…" _

_Chrono darted quickly into the area of the queen, avoiding all attention from the guards at the front door. Aion stumbled at first, but caught on with his brother once Chrono stopped next to the queen's thrown._

"_Okay, now what, Genius?" Aion uttered._

_Chrono growled while whipping around and grasping onto Aion's coat collar, "Listen, Smart-Ass. I know what I'm doing!"_

_Aion nodded and remained silent when Chrono let go._

_The demon rummaged around the throne, looking for something, but found nothing. After a few minutes of thinking on how their mother did it, he sighed deeply and sat down in exhaustion on her throne._

…_Instantly feeling a void._

"_A-Aion…I think…I know how she did it!" Chrono stood up and pushed his brother into the chair, smiling at the surprised look on his brother's face._

"_Chrono? Do you know what this means?" Aion flexed his fingers on the resting place for his arms as a slow smirk played upon his lips._

_Chrono said nothing._

_Aion continued, "We can finally free ourselves from this…**damn…world! We can free ourselves! Rid ourselves from the constant eye of the demons and Pandemonium in that matter!**" Aion laughed, "**Let us show everyone that you cannot control Aion and Chrono…the Sinners!**"_

_A smirk came to Chrono's lips as Aion and he both disappeared…_

The tall human like demon sighed at how foolish that was. If only he could go back in time to tell his younger self how many would be sacrificed from going to Earth. How many humans he had killed, he could not remember.

…but…but he would do it over and over again, just to meet Rosette. If Aion hadn't encouraged the forbidden thought in Chrono's mind, he would've never have met the human nun he is in love with today.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay, I'll stop there for today. It's longer than the last chapter, so I hope you all are happy. Since I just got a laptop since my computer is not working anymore, I'll be able to upload my stories much, much sooner. Hope you all review and hope you liked the chapter!_


	4. Reunions and Findings

_**A/N: **HAHAHA! HAVING A LAPTOP ROCKS! Yesterday I wrote chapter three, so today I'm writing chapter four while downloading anime music videos! Man, those things rock! I've seen Chrono Crusade, Hellsing, Excel Saga, and more! If you want to see some, you need to register up at A highly recommended place for listening to your favorite music and your favorite anime scenes at the same time!_

_**Chrono: **What are you, a salesman?_

_**SC: **Saleswoman! SALESWOMAN!_

_**Disclaimer: **No…I do not own it…but the world is yet to be mine…_

_**Dedication: **To all my fans, forgot their names for the moment, but I swear I'll remember them all in a moment! _

_**P.S: **Some very important questions were asked about the characters that I'd like to point out. Someone asked who was older; Chrono or Aion. Well, I'd say that there about the same age, but Chrono's a few months older than Aion. And my number one fans name is Master Twinkie, but she just changed that to something else that I can't remember… Sorry, today's just one of those days when I can't remember shit._

_

* * *

_  
"Do you ever talk or is it just because I'm here?"

"…"

"Would you talk if I said please?"

"…"

"I used to never talk to strangers, but then I realized that you can't make friends if you do that…"

"…"

Chrono sighed, causing a small amount of movement in the corner Vid and himself had settled themselves into. After sneaking into the heavily guarded palace, they had agreed (more like Chrono agreed) to wait until they found Aion…_if _they found Aion.

"If you ask me, I'd say that we're too late to save him."

"…"

"…you're obviously not going to ask me, are you?"

"…" Vid stood up and jumped down from the high corner he and the other demon hid in; walking through the silent hallway slowly.

Chrono hastily followed him, "Where are you going, Vid?"

The tall demon said nothing during his quiet walk to where he meant to go. Chrono gave up sooner or later of trying to talk to him. Though, Chrono never really was one to give up…

"Please, oh God! Please, just say something!"

Vid mumbled something silently under his breath that made Chrono ask him to repeat it.

"_Something…"_

Chrono blinked, and then blinked again. Slowly he let out a small chuckle that ended up being an exasperated groan, "Funny, Vid, real funny…"

Again, the taller demon ignored Chrono's musings and took action before Chrono knew what was happening. A trio of Pandemonium's most prized royal guards was just turning the corner as Chrono let out a small moan and had to fling himself against the corner of the same wall the guards were approaching from and hid deeply in the shadows.

"_And then he said, "Wait a minute, Molly's **my **wife!_"" The guards laughed at the odd joke and continued on their way.

But in the back of the pack of guards, a demon didn't join in their laughter and looked towards Chrono's hiding spot.

Chrono shut his eyes tightly. His reasons being, one, his eyes gave off a ghastly crimson glow that sometimes scared the crap out of Rosette at night and could easily give away his position, and two, he didn't really feel like looking at the extraordinarily ugly pig like demon taking steps closer to his hiding spot.

The demon looked closer and saw the shaped form of a human. He let out a small squeal and tried to shout a warning, but in a brief rush of movement and the rustle of wings, he never got to do so.

The hiding demon felt the rush of air against his sensitive skin and looked up to see the deep eyes of Vid glancing down at the dead demon held up by his right arm.

"_Hurry, the guard does not return till five more minutes. Possibly sooner if they notice that one of their men is gone_." Vid threw the demon at Chrono, probably to hide him in the shadows, and turned the corner the royal guard just came from.

Chrono let out a small whimper and pushed the pig demon off him, got up and brushed himself off, then hurried after Vid.

"Do you know where we're going?" Chrono asked, his long legs making it easy to catch up to Vid.

"_The very center of the palace…it might get messy, so I suggest that you stop whimpering like the girl you are and actually prove that you too were once a demon…_"

Chrono slowed down to think about that for a moment before it sunk in, "Are you saying that I'm a girl?"

Vid stopped, "_Yes, now if you'd hu—_"

The demons words were ended with his sudden need for air. Chrono clung angrily to Vid's neck, his long wings hung tensely near his legs, his teeth gritting against each other, and his hand clenching tightly at his throat, he rasped out slowly, "_Say you're sorry!_"

Vid didn't reply.

"**_SAY IT!_**" Chrono's words were emphasized with the tightening of his hand.

"_So…rry…_"

Everything fell down around them, Vid falling to the ground, Chrono's demon form edging away, and his frown was replaced with a gleaming smile, "Ah, Vid! You can make me so happy sometimes!"

Chrono started off without Vid, leaving the demon in complete shock about how quickly the happy-go-lucky human had turned into the blood thirsty murderer he knew oh so long ago.

"I…don't…see…him…" said Chrono, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Vid growled, paced around the room, and stopped facing Chrono.

Chrono instantly started to panic, "This isn't good!" He moved in a way that looked like gliding and stopped an inch away from Vid's face, "If I come back empty handed, Rosette's gonna ki—"

"_WAHHH!_"

The purple haired demon stepped away from Vid and said slowly, "Was that you?"

Vid shook his head and started to look around eagerly for the source of the noise.

Both their eyes fell upon a small bundle laid upon the ground with a motherly looking demon laying next to it with her hand, almost possessively, over it.

Her intense red eyes darkened as she hissed out, "_I won't let you kill my Lord!_" Her spider like body crawling slowly around the blankets on the ground.

"Lord?" Asked Chrono.

"_Rizel?_" Vid uttered, his shock was obvious.

Just then, a crash came down from the ceiling and a man with a strange visor over his eyes joined the spider demon, "_Have they hurt you, my love?_"

"Oh, such a nice little family reunion…" Chrono mumbled, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Rizel shook her head and wrapped the object in the blanket tighter, placing it into her hands.

"_Jenia! Rizel! Do you not recognize me? Vid? Part of the Sinners who has sacrificed everything for our Lord Aion?_"

The duo looked at each other strangely, before Jenia spoke up, "_Lord Aion is our lord! We know not of you in our pack of Sinners!_"

"Praising a child who was supposed to be the destroyer of Pandemonium…Vid, snap out of it and grab the brat so that we can get back!" Chrono said hurriedly.

Vid, who looked forced, nodded and stepped forward; only to have Jenia and Rizel retreat back, "_I need the Lord if you please. You may rest assured that he will be in a much safer place where I take him and that he will receive no harm from his former servants…_"

Rizel only hissed and Jenia showed Vid the bird.

Vid growled angrily and lunged at them, but they quickly dodged it and laughed. But that ended once Rizel noticed that the baby was no longer in her arms and was instead in the hands of a bored looking Chrono with his wings outstretched, red eyes blazing.

"_As they say, if you want something done, you always have to get it done by yourself. Vid, this would've happened either way, that I'd have to take Aion away from you. Best it be now, right old chap?_" Chrono laughed sullenly and flew out the entrance of Jenia, disappearing quickly.

"_DAMN IT, CHRONO!_" Vid cursed, gathering himself to go after the cocky demon, but was stopped by Rizel and Jenia in a fight of fists.

Chrono's ability of flight has definitely rusted over the years in which he has spent enjoying his time with people thinking him as a human. His eyes landed down to the small face of his younger brother.

Aion's eyes were lightly shut, slight trace of his silvery hair was present, and chubby cheeks proved that his brother was a baby.

Chrono looked down tenderly at the baby for a moment, before, with disgust, he shouted, "_GOD! YOU'RE UGLIER THAN BEFORE!_"

* * *

_**A/N: **You know, when I wrote this chapter's first author note and said I started this right after I finished last chapter, is slightly true. Though, it's been at least two weeks since I started it. Pathetic, huh? Any who, slight humor and other things…I don't know. Perhaps you could rate me with your reviews? I promise that I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible…_

_But before I go…_

_I'd like to bitch…_

_About volume five of the Chrono Crusade Anime…_

_I remember when I first started being a fan fiction author that I said I rather liked the anime…well, that has completely changed. WHAT THE (Insert very notty word here) IS WRONG WITH GONZO? GIVING ROSETTE STIGMATTA? WTF? I SWEAR, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I SHALL MURDER GONZO ONCE AND FOR ALL! AND AION! I LIKE AION! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH HIM KISSING THAT STRANGE LADY WITH THE ABNORMALLY LARGE BOOBS, THEN KISSING SATELLA, THEN KILLING THAT LADY I JUST MENTIONED, AND THEN SLIGHTLY STRADDLING SATELLA? GOOD GOD, MAN! NO MORE VIAGRA FOR YOU!_

_What has Gonzo done to our perfectly pure Chrono Crusade?_

_Eh…The End of my Bitching? I THINK NOT!_


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N: **Hello, peoples! Long time no see! Sorry about not updating for what seemed like forever, but I was busy being busy. Also, some of you have been reviewing some of my older works, and I'd just to say that I'm really happy for all of ya's to be doing so. But sadly to say, I will be holding back on updating all of my stories (Except for, "When Toaster's Want Vengeance" because it is utterly pointless and doesn't follow a story line and also will stop updating "How they fell in love," because that's the sequel to "When Toaster's Want Vengeance," and I feel that it is best for me to finish up the first story before continuing it's sequel.)_

_I am dearly sorry if all of you thought that this would be a new chapter. But as said, I need to stop working on my later works. The reason being is because I do not understand the complete story line of Chrono Crusade, such as, why the hell Aion is doing whatever he's doing. What I'm saying is, I'll wait for the anime to end, watch it, and then download all of the manga from Chrono Crusade off of a certain Chrono Crusade website. _

_Once more, I am so, so, so, so, sorry! _

_Hope you all will read my "When Toaster's Want Vengeance," which I will be continuing pretty soon. _

_P.S. SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! AND I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO FLAME ME FOR DOING THIS!_

_P.P.S. Trust me, I won't be upset if you do flame me. I'm pretty sure I deserve it._


End file.
